Mission Matchup
by PencilDominoJr
Summary: Join Vector, Espio and Charmy as they try to get Tails and Cosmo together! Each chapter is a new plan!
1. It begins

Vector, Espio and Charmy watched as Tails ran around the spaceship. They followed him to a room. There, was Cosmo.

"Hi Tails!" she said.

"Hi, Cosmo!" replied Tails.

"Hey, guys!" said Vector, "Here's an idea! Let's try to get those two together!"

"Didn't we try that already?" asked Espio.

"Yeah, and we kept failing, remember?" said Charmy.

"Yeah, but this time, we'll succeed, because I bought a guide book to help us!"

"But you don't have any-hey!" said Charmy.

"So THAT'S where our money went!" exclaimed Espio, "This had better work, or else you owe us $20!"

"Don't worry!" said Vector, "Let's just see…"

He got out a book labelled 'Pencil's Book of Match-making'. Espio and Charmy bent over to see.

"This one is called, 'Operation Einstein!'" said Vector. He whispered to Espio and Charmy.


	2. Operation Einstein

"Listen up!" whispered Vector, "We'll ask Tails a riddle, and no matter what he says, we'll say he's right!"

Team Chaotix walked up to Tails and Cosmo.

"What is it, Vector?" asked Cosmo.

"We'd like to ask you guys a riddle!" said Vector, "What's blue,"

"One metre tall," continued Espio.

"And super-fast!" finished Charmy.

"Um…" said Tails.

"I've heard that one before," said Cosmo, "It's Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"And I thought _I_ idolised Sonic!" said Tails as Vector, Espio and Charmy walked away.

A few minutes later, Vector and co. walked back in the room, but this time, with a different riddle.

"This one's tricky!" said Vector. Then, they asked Tails.

"What has 3 eyes," started Vector.

"Four heads," continued Espio.

"And smells like soup?" finished Charmy.

"Er…" said Tails.

"Dinner's ready!" called Amy. Tails and Cosmo dashed off.

"Drat." Said Vector, as he and the others walked away.


	3. Operation Rough Play

After dinner, Tails walked out, saying, "I shouldn't have eaten all those cupcakes! I'm really full, now!"

"Well, we can help you get stronger!" said Vector, "I'm really hard to knock over, so it'll be a challenge to try!"

"Okay!" said Tails as Cosmo walked past. He pushed and pushed. Vector pretended to fall over!

"Tails! That was really mean!" said Cosmo.

"BUT-BUT!" exclaimed Tails. Then, he ran off."

"Oops." Said Vector.

"Well?" asked Espio.

"I failed," said Vector.

"Let me try something," said Espio. He ran off. Charmy followed.

"I wonder what they're up to," said Vector as he followed.


	4. Operation True love rescue

"While you were busy trying your silly little plan," said Espio, "I looked through this book and found a plan! It's called 'Operation True love rescue!'"

Espio explained the plan.

"Got that, Charmy?" said Vector.

"Yep!" said Charmy. He flew off.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Cream were having a talk, when suddenly, Charmy sprayed them all!

"Ha-ha!" said Charmy as he carried them all towards Vector and Espio.

"Alright," said Vector, "Let's take them upstairs!" They carried them upstairs. Espio camouflaged, found Cosmo and dragged her under the balcony area.

"Tails!" called Espio in a girl voice. Tails came running.

Then, Vector and Charmy dropped the paralysed gang off the indoor balcony. Tails ran to save Cosmo, but they both got squashed.

"I guess Tails just wasn't fast enough," said Vector. Espio reappeared and they all walked off, whistling innocently.


	5. Darkness falls

Tails and Cosmo wriggled out from underneath Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Cream.

"Sorry," said Tails, "I wish I was as fast as Sonic,"

"That's okay!" said Cosmo, "The important thing is that you tried! And besides, I don't mind being squashed. I'm very agile!"

"Oh, ok," said Tails. They started to walk away in opposite directions, but then Charmy switched the lights off.

"Huh?" asked Tails and Cosmo at the same time. Espio grabbed Cosmo and Vector grabbed Tails.

"What the-!" exclaimed Tails. Vector pushed Tails into Cosmo and Espio pushed Cosmo into Tails. They were pushed into a hugging position. They both blushed. Charmy took a photo.

"Charmy!" shouted Vector.

"Sorry."

"I'm sorry, Cosmo, I don't know what happened!" explained Tails, still blushing.

"I don't know either!" said Cosmo, also blushing.

"But I do know one thing," said Tails, "Those Chaotix guys have been acting weird around us," said Tails. His eyes narrowed.

"And they took a photo of us!" shouted Cosmo. Her eyes narrowed, too.

Tails and Cosmo ran after Vector, Espio and Charmy. They finally caught up.

"We're sorry! We were only trying to help!" said Vector.

"And I thought you guys hugging was cute!" said Charmy. They fell over. Espio camouflaged himself and slipped away.

"Traitor!" shouted Vector and Charmy. They were later found hanging from the balcony.


	6. They just never give up!

This idea was from 'Alexandra the Leopard'

"Sorry for abandoning you like that, but one of us needed to escape so they could free the others!"

Espio was helping Vector and Charmy down from the balcony area.

"Are you sure?" asked Charmy, "I'm pretty sure you were just abandoning us!"

"Yeah!" said Vector.

"Whatever. Anyway, while you guys were hangin' out, I thought of an idea! Have you washed your handkerchief, Vector?"

"Um…" Vector trailed off.

"I have a clean one!" said Charmy, "And I have a pen, too!"

"A pen?" exclaimed Vector and Espio.

"Here's the plan!" said Charmy. They started talking.

Tails walked past Cosmo.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," replied Cosmo. Suddenly, a handkerchief fell out of nowhere.

"Huh?" asked Tails, "Did you drop this?"

"Does it have my name on it? Last time, it said 'Vector'."

"Let's see…k…u…z…w….oa?"

"What!" exclaimed Cosmo.

"I know!"

"Charmy, what did you write?" said Vector.

"I…I thought I wrote 'Cosmo'!"

"I think you need some writing lessons!"

"I'm only 6!"

"Perhaps I should have written it." Said Espio.


	7. The Attack!

Finally! Another idea!

"Hey guys! Remember that time I protected myself with armour and got mistaken for a Metarex?"

Charmy was talking to Espio and Vector.

"Er…yeah. That was a disaster!" exclaimed Vector.

"Well, maybe we could dress up as Metarex!"

"Huh?" said Espio.

"Here's the plan!" Charmy whispered to Vector and Espio.

Soon, Cosmo and Tails were walking along when suddenly, two weird looking figures appeared.

"What are those things?" asked Cosmo.

"That's our extra parts for the Blue Typhoon!" exclaimed Tails, "What are they doing here?"

"I am not your ship parts! I am a Metarex!" said one of the piles of stuff.

"And so am I!" said the other one, swaying as it walked forwards.

"That sounded like Vector and Espio!" exclaimed Cosmo.

"I am not Vector! How could you mistake me for that stupid croc!" said the second one.

"Hey!" exclaimed the first one

"Anyway!" said a third voice, coming from the second Metarex, "We are going to destroy you, now! Attack!"

"Your voice has changed!" said Cosmo.

"Charmy?" asked Tails.

"I am not that stupid bee!" exclaimed the second voice.

"Espio!" shouted the third voice.

"Espio?" said Tails and Cosmo at once.

"I…uh…well…I…erm…"

Suddenly, the 'Metarex' fell over. It was really Vector in one disguise and Charmy on top of Espio in the other.

"O…kay then," said Tails. He and Cosmo walked off again.

"Rats." Said Vector.


	8. Best friends!

Keep those reviews comin' guys!

Vector approached Tails.

"Hey, Tails," he said, "Could you draw something for me?"

"Um, okay," said Tails. He got out some pencils.

'_My family!' _said me, who was named Pencil. Wait…what!

I pressed the undo button. The story continued.

Vector gave Tails a piece of paper that said, _'Someone I am close with:' _Tails started drawing.

'_Perfect!' thought Vector, 'If I can get him to draw his crush, Cosmo, I can show her the drawing. She'll realise how much he cares for her, and she'll love him back!'_

"Done!" said Tails. He folded up the piece of paper and gave it to Vector. Vector ran off. Tails followed.

Tails followed Vector to Cosmo.

"Hey Cosmo, take a look at Tails' drawing!" said Vector. Cosmo unfolded the paper and looked at it. Then, she folded it again and gave it back to Vector.

"Um…what was that for?"

"Is that a trick question?" said Vector.

"Is _that_ a trick question?" asked Cosmo.

"No, what _you_ said is a trick question!" exclaimed Vector, throwing the drawing aside. Tails picked it up.

"No, you!" exclaimed Cosmo

"No, you!" exclaimed Vector.

"To think my drawing started all this!" said Tails. He held up the drawing. It said 'Sonic and Tails-Best friends' and had a picture of Sonic and himself on it.


	9. Did you say that?

Thanks for the reviews, guys!

"Hi, Cosmo!" said Tails. He liked saying her name, Cosmo. It reminded him of the stars, and gazing at them with his crush.

"Hi, Tails!" said Cosmo. Tails sounded like a cute name, and it fitted perfectly for someone who was cute. She knew his real name was Miles Prower, but she liked Tails better, like everyone else.

"Hey!" said Vector, "Here's an idea! This is a lone mission for Espio!"

"When's it gonna be my turn?" shouted Charmy.

"Maybe soon…" said Vector.

"If you shut your big mouth…" muttered Espio, "Anyway, what does your plan entail?" Vector started whispering.

"So, Cosmo," said Tails, "I'd like to tell you something…" He blushed.

"What is it?" asked Cosmo. She blushed, too.

"You're so beautiful and cute!" said a voice that was definitely not Tails.

"Tails? You sounded…different…" said Cosmo.

"That was me," said the voice again, but this time, a bit higher.

Cosmo blushed, but Tails blushed even more.

"That wasn't me!" said Tails.

"Are you sure!" said Cosmo, giggling.

"Oh, man, we just ended up embarrassing Tails!" said Vector as Espio appeared next to him. They walked off.

"Hmmmm!" said Charmy, staring at Tails and Cosmo.


	10. Love and Honey

Tamara the Hybridian suggested this one. I wasn't sure what they meant so I just made it up:

"Thought of anything, Espio?"

"Nope."

Vector and Espio were brainstorming for ideas.

"Hey, where's Charmy?" asked Vector suddenly.

"Charmy?" exclaimed Espio, "Oh-no! We've left him behind!"

Meanwhile, Charmy was flying towards Tails and Cosmo.

"Hey guys, follow me!"

"O…kay then…" said Tails. He and Cosmo followed Charmy.

Soon, they were outside the spaceship. Charmy slowly backed away.

"Aren't the stars just so beautiful?" said Cosmo.

"Yeah," said Tails, "And so are you-!"

"Really?" asked Cosmo.

"Um…" said Tails, blushing.

"Now for Operation Love and Honey!" whispered Charmy as he flew up behind them. Suddenly, he opened a jar of honey on top of them!

"Help! I'm stuck!" shouted Cosmo.

"So am I!" said Tails. Their hands were touching and they were both blushing. They struggled but they couldn't get unstuck!

"I know! Let's eat our way out!" exclaimed Tails. He tried to bite the honey, but he ended up biting Cosmo's hand.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

But Cosmo was mad she glared at Tails. Tails was trembling. He'd never seen his crush this mad at him before, and he was so scared! He couldn't even escape!

"Oops." Said Charmy, flying off.


	11. The Party

Credits go to Tamara the Hybridian, Killing Kathy and Girlwithapencil for the ideas, and Sega for creating Sonic.

"What happened?" asked Espio, pulling Cosmo out of the honey.

"Save me…" muttered Tails, still shaking. Espio pulled him out and he ran off.

"I think you went a little too far. What happened, anyway?" Espio asked Cosmo.

"He bit my hand!"

"He was probably trying to eat the honey. You shouldn't be mad at him."

"I should go tell him I'm sorry," said Cosmo, looking disappointed with herself, "How could I snap at…_Tails?_" She sighed.

'_Maybe she already likes Tails…But we have to keep the story going…' _thought Espio.

"Anyway, I heard there's a birthday party at the back of this ship. It starts in 5 minutes!"

"Really? I'd better get going!" shouted Cosmo. She ran off. Once she was gone, Espio got out a walkie talkie.

"Espio to Charmy, I've got a plan," Espio started talking to Charmy.

"Doesn't Vector need to know?" asked Charmy from the other end of the line.

"He came up with it! He told me while you were missing!"

"Oh. Sorry."

"And I know you spilt honey on them!" shouted Espio, "Over and out!"

Charmy flew up to Tails.

"Hey, Tails, I'm sorry I spilt honey on you and Cosmo-"

"So you did it, and now she's mad at me! Thanks a lot Charmy!" Tails stormed off.

"Wait, Tails! There's a party at the back of the ship! Be there in a few minutes!"

"As long as you're not there!" exclaimed Tails as he stormed off.

Soon, Tails and Cosmo entered the back room.

"Cosmo!" shouted Tails. He tried to run off, but Cosmo stopped him.

"Don't hurt me!" said Tails, who was shaking.

"Listen, I'm sorry I snapped at you, before, I was just mad because my hand hurt."

"Where are the others?" asked Tails.

"I don't know. Maybe they're late," said Cosmo. Suddenly some music started playing. Vector had turned on the CD player.

"What's that?" asked Cosmo.

"Saxophone?" said Tails, confused. Then, they looked at each other.

"ROUGE!" they shouted and they ran off.

"Rouge?" Vector was confused. Charmy and Espio went up to him.

"You should have used a different instrument, Vector." Said Charmy.

"Saxophone=Rouge, remember?" said Espio.

"Oh, yeah." Said Vector.


	12. Love or Hate?

"How can we get those two together?" asked Vector.

"Let's have another look through that book!" said Espio. He leafed through the book until he found something.

"Tis id s form alxdra ta leperd!" exclaimed Charmy.

"What? That's not what it says!" said Vector, "It says, 'This idea is from Alexandra the Leopard!'"

"Oh," said Charmy, "Who's that?"

"Must me one of Pencil's friends," said Espio.

"Anyway, it says," Vector started whispering to Espio and Charmy.

Soon, The Chaotix were flying their spaceship up to Eggman's ship.

"Eggman," said Vector.

"What!" exclaimed Eggman.

"Could you make us a love potion?" asked Charmy.

"We need it for a plan," said Espio.

"A plan, eh?" asked Eggman. He hid an evil grin, "Alright, then, you can have your love potion!"

"Alright! Thanks!" said Charmy. Eggman poured some liquid into a bottle and gave it to Vector, who took it with him back to the Blue Typhoon.

"Now, let's sneak it into their night-time water!" said Vector. He went into Tails' room and poured half of the potion into his water. Then, he poured the rest into Cosmo's water in her room. Vector snuck out.

Soon, Tails and Cosmo drunk their water. Vector watched Tails jump up and out of bed. Then, he saw Cosmo do the same. They walked out of their rooms, walked closer and…

They started beating each other up!

"Curses!" shouted Vector, kicking a disco ball that was lying there for no apparent reason! It hit the pair, making an explosion happen. The Chaotix backed away nervously and then they ran off!

The disco ball thing was from Alex, too.


	13. The inner voices

"Here's an idea! What about you fake Tails' and Cosmo's inner voices?" said Vector, "That idea was from 'Tamara the Hybridian', another of Pencil's friends!"

"But what if I say the wrong thing?" said Espio.

"Here's a script! Just make sure nobody sees it-it can't disappear with you," said Charmy, handing Espio a piece of paper.

"We'll be playing Wii Sports if you need us. Good luck!" said Vector as he and Charmy walked off.

"Hmmm…" said Espio. He disappeared and went into Tails' room.

"Hg kuzwhoa!" said Espio in Tails' voice, "Yoo kan do it! Yoo luv hr!"

"Huh!" said Tails, sitting up straight. Espio ran off.

In Cosmo's room, Espio said in a girl voice, "Yoo luv tals! Hg hm!" Espio ran off.

Espio watched as Tails and Cosmo ran out of their rooms.

"Um, Tails," said Cosmo, "I heard this weird voice, and…"

"I think there's a ghost in the spaceship!" finished Tails.

"RUN FOR IT!" they both exclaimed. They ran off.

"Hey, who wrote the script!" shouted Espio, running into the gaming room.

"I did," said Charmy.

"Well that explains a lot…" muttered Espio.


	14. Lovesick!

"Tamara and Alex collaborated on this one!" (Not really, I just mixed the ideas.) said Vector, "But you've had enough goes! This one's for Charmy and I!"

"Besides, you messed up, last time!" said Charmy.

"You couldn't write!" said Espio.

"But it was pretty easy to understand!" said Charmy.

"Calm down, you two!" said Vector, "Here's the plan!"

The three of them whispered together. Soon, Charmy walked into Tails' room, dressed up as Bokkun.

"Hey, Tails! You can never defeat Dr. Eggman!"

"Huh!" Tails sat up.

"He's in a cave in the Volcano on the nearest planet!"

"I'll go stop him now!"

Charmy walked into Cosmo's room.

"Cosmo!"

"What?"

"If you want to stop Dr. Eggman, you'll have to get Tails to land the spaceship on the nearest planet! Cause he's in the volcano there!"

"Okay…"

Charmy ran off. Cosmo ran out of her room and saw Tails running towards the steering controls Cosmo followed. Tails landed the spaceship.

Soon, they had landed. Tails hopped out of the spaceship and Cosmo followed.

They walked into a cave in the volcano, but then, some rocks crashed down and landed on the entrance!

"Uh-oh!" they shouted as they huddled together. They blushed and looked into each other's eyes…

All of a sudden, the volcano erupted!

"Yikes!" shouted Tails as he and Cosmo pushed on the rocks as hard as they could. Luckily, they moved the rocks and rolled out. But the lava was coming closer. Tails and Cosmo quickly got back onto the spaceship and flew off.

"I don't feel very well!" said Tails after a few minutes.

"Me neither," said Cosmo.

"Perhaps I can help!" said a doctor, who looked like Vector.

"You look like Vector!" said Cosmo.

"I'm not Vector! Anyway," said the doctor, getting out a thermometer, "I am the Witch Doctor!"

"THE WITCH DOCTOR!" exclaimed Tails and Cosmo at once.

"Yes, and…" he took their temperature, "I say you're LOVESICK! LOVESICK FOR EACH OTHER!"

They blushed and looked at each other.

"WHAT!"


	15. Lovesick part 2

(Tamara the Hybridian's idea will be in the next chapter, okay?)

"L-Lovesick?" asked Tails. He was blushing a deep red. Cosmo giggled, also blushing. (Her laugh is so cute!)

"F-For each other?" continued Cosmo. Tails was too shy and embarrassed to say anything, now!  
>"Yes," said the 'Witch Doctor', "And I think you guys need some time alone!"<p>

Suddenly, something invisible pushed them into a room. Espio appeared next to Vector.

"Espio?"

"Something told me you'd need me for this bit." He disappeared again and slipped into the room. But so did a certain blue blur…Vector locked the door.

"What happened?" asked Cosmo. She looked at Tails, who was still shaking and blushing.

"L-L-Love-s-s-sick…how…?" Tails stuttered. Cosmo blushed.  
>"Oh, Tails, you know that guy is crazy…not that I don't like you or anything…wait, I mean…!" Now Cosmo was blushing heavily. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and music started playing.<p>

"Well, we'd better get up," said Cosmo, standing up. All of a sudden, Cosmo landed on top of Tails!

'_Now to hit them and make them kiss!' _thought Espio as he raised a hammer…

"Where did Amy's pico pico hammer come from? And why is it floating?" asked Cosmo, glancing up and looking back at Tails, who was blushing. Cosmo blushed, too. Then, they realised that the hammer was coming at them!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they screamed. All of a sudden, Sonic appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the hammer!

"Phew! Thanks Sonic!" said Cosmo, getting up. Tails was still speechless, but he got up too. Suddenly, Amy unlocked the door and came in.

"SONIC! SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STOLE MY PICO PICO HAMMER!"

"Uh, hehe…"

(P.s. could Tamara explain their idea so I can use it in the next chapter? What's the reference? ok bye!)


	16. The kiss of life?

"Okay, these are Tamara's ideas," said Vector.

"Why is it always those two?" asked Charmy.

"They're the people that helped Pencil with her ideas, remember?" said Espio.

"Oh yeah," said Charmy

"Anyway, this seems to be a mix of two ideas," said Vector.

"Say WHAT?" exclaimed Charmy.

"And here's what they say…"

"Let's go for a ride in the X tornado!" said Tails.

"Yeah, at least those Chaotix won't find us there!" said Cosmo, following Tails up the ladder.

"Funny how this map to Mintland just happened to appear in my room!"

"Are there plants there?" asked Cosmo, "They're my favourites!"

"Let's check!" said Tails. He looked at the map. Suddenly, a floating pen wrote the words, 'Plants'.

"Well that was weird, but maps never lie! Let's go!" Tails started up the X tornado and they flew off.

Vector was looking at his notepad when Espio appeared next to him and Charmy.

"Controls tampered with?"

"Check!" said Charmy.

"Fake map?"

"Check!" said Espio.

"Now for the next step, follow them, Charmy!" said Vector. Charmy took off.

(Here's the tricky part!)

"I turned left, but it's going right!" exclaimed Tails, "maybe turning right will make it go left!" He tried to turn right, but it went right instead of left.

"Maybe we should go up so we don't hit that asteroid!" But the ship went down. (Pencil is confused, now…) Suddenly, they crashed!

"Could you please open the roof?" asked Cosmo, "I'm a bit scared of heights, and I need some fresh air! They're not enough Carbon Dioxide in here!"

"You don't breathe oxygen!" exclaimed Tails.

"Of course not, I'm a plant!" said Cosmo.

"Oh, right!" Tails opened the roof.

"Alright! I knew Cosmo would ask that!" exclaimed Charmy, throwing a pink puffball into the X-tornado.

"What's that?" asked Cosmo.

"Oh-no!" said Tails, "It's-!"

"Jig-guh-lee-puff, jig-guh-leeeeeeeeeeeee-puff!" Tails and Cosmo fell asleep!

"Jiggly-PUFF!" Jigglypuff puffed up and started drawing on their faces.

"Ahem!" Jigglypuff looked behind itself. Charmy was standing there.

"Allow me to take over!" said Charmy.

Soon, Tails and Cosmo woke up. Charmy and Jigglypuff were gone.

"Tails!" exclaimed Cosmo, "You've got pink dots all over you!"

"So do you!" exclaimed Tails. Quickly, they flew back to the Blue Typhoon.

"Hey Witch Doctor, give us the magic words!" exclaimed Tails. The 'Witch Doctor' appeared.

"Oo, ee, oo, ah-nah, just kidding. Those pink spots are a sickness, which can only be cured with a kiss!"

"A…what?" exclaimed Tails and Cosmo at once. Tails and Cosmo went a deep red. All of a sudden, water splashed out of no-where! A Squirtle riding on a Butterfree was flying above them.

"That's for stealing my Jigglypuff!" exclaimed a trainer, whose Jigglypuff appeared and they all went away.

"We didn't steal your-HEY! The dots are gone!" said Tails.

"We're cured!" exclaimed Cosmo. They walked off. Vector did an epic face palm!

(P.S: I'm not really sure what you meant about tampering with the controls so I just did what I could…)


	17. You spin me right round!

Wow, two chapters in one night!

"Here's another idea, but this one is from Pencil herself!" said Espio.

"Wow, I don't think it's been her own idea since about Chapter 9!" said Vector.

"Chapter 9?" asked Charmy.

"Anyway, here's the plan!" Vector whispered to Espio and Charmy.

Soon, Tails and Cosmo were walking back to their rooms, when all of a sudden they heard:

"Come to our carnival!"

"What was that?" asked Tails.

"I don't know!" Cosmo answered. Suddenly, three people with moustaches that looked fake appeared.

"Hello!" said a crocodile, as his moustache tilted. He fixed it. "How about you try our spinning machine?"

"No thanks," said Tails, "I get dizzy real easily!"

"So do I!" exclaimed Cosmo. They tried to walk off, but the moustache team stopped them.

"Go on!" said a very familiar looking bee.

"We insist!" said the chameleon, pushing the two into a giant metal barrel. Suddenly, it spun really fast. The moustache team took off their disguises and made a band.

"Watch out here I come!" they all shouted, making Tails and Cosmo cover their ears.

"I!" screamed Vector, "I get to know your name!"

"When I!" yelled Charmy, "Could trace your private number baby!"

"All I know is that to me, you look like you're lots of fun!" shouted Espio.

"Open up your lovin' arms, watch out here I come!" they all shouted together, "You spin me right round baby right round like a record baby right round round round, You spin me right round baby right round like a record baby right round round round!"

Finally, the instrumental music played and the spinner slowed down. Tails and Cosmo had X eyes!

"Well?" asked Vector. But Tails and Cosmo just flopped over.

"Oops, we made them too dizzy," said Vector.

(By the way, this chapter was sort of inspired by the story 'Kiss the Girl' by KnuckerDragon. You should check it out sometime! ;)


	18. The kiss of, wait a minute!

"Hey, you guys!"

"Huh?" Tails and Cosmo had just heard a weird voice. A very weird looking person had suddenly appeared in front of them.

"I am a G.U.N. agent!" said the agent.

"O…kay then…" said Cosmo.

"The world is in danger!" shouted the agent, "The universe is at stake! Many lives will be lost! Unless!"

"Unless…what?" asked Tails.

"You two have to kiss." Said the voice, which had changed notably.

"We have to…what?" Tails went a deep red.

"Hang on," said Cosmo, "What are we saving the universe from?"

"Erm…the Met-" Suddenly, the disguise ripped and Vector and Espio were revealed.

"Run for it!" shouted Vector and he and Espio ran away.

"Why are those guys acting so weird around us?" asked Tails, "Didn't they say something about kissing a few minutes ago?"

"I don't know," said Cosmo, "But we'll just have to be careful from now on!"

They went back into their rooms and slept. They never believed what the next day's events brought to them! :O

(Tamara's idea! ;3)


	19. Back to the future!

"Hey, someone named 'Numbah 006' came up with this one! So did Tamara…again!"

Vector was talking rather loudly even though it was the middle of the night.

"Keep quiet!" hissed Espio, "Do you have any idea what time it is!"

"I don't!" said Charmy.

"It's 5:00 in the morning!" shouted Espio. In an instant, Sonic was there.

"And what are you three trying to do?" He grabbed the book, "Ooooh, you're trying to match a couple together! Who are they, Knuckles and Rouge…?" Suddenly, Sonic stopped dead. He put the book down and started backing away in panic.

"No! You're not going to match Amy and me, are you? I-I'm too scared! What if she bashes me with her hammer! She's still mad at me for 'stealing' it! I didn't even steal it-Hang on, who did steal it anyway?"

"Go away," shouted Vector, "And don't tell anyone about this, or I'll tell Amy you-!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Sonic was running away. It was lucky he was the fastest thing alive, because the Chaotix needed all the time they could get.

"Anyway," said Vector, "This idea is for all of us, if we edit and mix!"

"Edit?" asked Espio.

"Mix?" asked Charmy.

"I've thought of something that will be the greatest of graceful fun!" said Vector as they started whispering.

Soon, Tails' Tails doll toy was slipped out of his hands while he was sleeping. Cosmo's seedrian toy was stolen, too!

"Okay, this one has an antenna, so we can put a radio in!" said Vector.

"A radio?" asked Charmy.

"Well, this one doesn't!" said Espio, holding up the seedrian toy.

"That's why you can turn invisible instead!" Vector said.

"What do I do?" asked Charmy.

"You dress up as a hybrid!"

"What's a hybrid?"

"You'll find out!"

Soon, Tails noticed that his toy was gone. He went out of his room and collided with Cosmo.

"Sorry," he said.

"It was my fault! I was in a hurry!" said Cosmo.

"Why?"

"My seedrian toy was stolen!" said Cosmo as she rushed away. Tails followed, hoping to find his toy as well.

Soon, Tails found his Tails doll, only it was moving by itself!

"Hello daddy!" it said, and the voice sounded like Vector! Suddenly, the seedrian toy appeared and talked.

"Mommy!" it said to Cosmo. It sounded like Espio trying to imitate a girl!

"Hiya, guys!" said another child, who looked like Charmy! It also looked like a cross between a fox and a seedrian!

"Who are you guys?" said Tails.

"We're not your parents, we're only 8!" said Cosmo.

The 'kids' all talked at once:

"We are your kids from the future! You are destined to be together! Because you are in love!"

"What?" asked Tails and Cosmo at the same time. Then, they fainted.

"Was it really that shocking?" asked Charmy, looking down at them and taking off his disguise.

"They're probably just tired," said Espio, reappearing from being invisible. Vector came out of his hiding spot with the radio.

"Let's take these two back to their beds," he said. They did. Then, they put the toys back.

"We should go to sleep and wait for the morning," said Vector as they found a guest room to sleep in. He put the book on the bedside table and then they all went to sleep.


	20. 3 trials, 3 errors

The next morning, Vector got up, only to see a shocking surprise…

"THE BOOK'S GONE!" shouted Vector.

"Where's Charmy?" asked Espio.

"Guys, check this out!" said Charmy, flying into the room. They followed him back out and they saw everyone gathered around. They gasped! Knuckles and Chris standing next to Sonic, while Amy, Cream and Cheese were looking over Sonic's shoulder. Tails was blushing hardly while Cosmo giggled. Sonic was reading the Chaotix's book.

"Girlwithapencil, Alexandra the Leopard, Tamara the Hybridian, Killing Kathy, Numbah 006, wow, this person has a lot of friends!" Sonic was saying.

"Where did you get this book, anyway?" asked Amy.

"I…uh…sorta stole it from the guest room where the Chaotix are sleeping," said Sonic.

"But stealing is bad!" said Cream.

"Why do they have this book, anyway?" asked Amy.

"They're clearly trying to match a couple!" said Sonic.

"Well, they have been acting a little weird around Tails and me," said Cosmo.

"THEY THINK WE'RE A COUPLE!" asked Tails, blushing even harder.

"I thought you two were already a couple!" said Amy.

Tails blushed even harder. (If that's even possible! XD) Cosmo blushed, too.

"Well, you two are always together!" said Cream, making Cosmo blush even more and Tails fall over.

"Hey!" shouted Vector, "What we're doing is none of your business!" He grabbed the book from them and ran off.

"That was weird," said Amy, "Well, we're off to make breakfast!" She walked off, with Cream and Cheese following her.

"I'm going to go for a run!" said Sonic, running off. Knuckles went off to do some training and Chris went to do some drawing. That only left Tails and Cosmo.

"Okay, I've got the book back," said Vector, now we need to do something pure evil!" Vector told the others the plan, which was from Numbah 006.

Soon, Espio tripped Cosmo while he was invisible. Then, Cosmo looked up and saw Eggman, but he looked like Vector.

"Come with me, Cosmo!" he shouted evilly as he pulled Cosmo away. Tails followed him. Soon, 'Eggman' ran up to the X tornado, but Tails arrived and knocked him over!

"Ouch!" he shouted. Suddenly, he realised that his fake moustache was off! Then, his whole disguise fell off!

"Vector! Not you again!" exclaimed Tails. He and Cosmo walked off.

"That Vector and his team need some medicine," said Tails and he and Cosmo walked away.

"Okay, so if we can't get Tails to rescue Cosmo, why don't we just get them to go to a kissing booth?" asked Espio.

"Whose idea was that, Alex's?" asked Vector.

"How did you know?" asked Charmy.

"I just guessed," said Vector.

"Step right up to the carnival!" said Vector.

"Uh-oh," said Tails.

"Here comes trouble," said Cosmo, "What if they spin us again?"

Soon, everyone was gathered around the stand.

"Line up for the kissing booth!"

Sonic was at the front of the line.

"Wait, what? I don't want to kiss anyone!" Sonic said nervously. Vector shoved Tails into the booth.

"Move it, Sonic!" Charmy pushed Sonic out of the way. Espio dragged Cosmo to the front of the line.

"What?" Cosmo was confused. Then, she blushed, realising their plan. Tails blushed, too. They just stood there for a long time, not knowing what to do.

"_Looks like we'll have to take some action!" _whispered Vector to himself. Then, he beckoned the others away.

"Okay, if we can't get them to kiss each other, maybe we'll just get them to kiss others to get them jealous!" said Vector, "This was Tamara's idea!"

"Okay, but who would they kiss? We don't want to upset anyone else!" said Espio.

"Never fear, we can get those kissing robots from Dr. Eggman!" shouted Charmy.

"Charmy, you're a genius!" exclaimed Vector and Espio at once.

Soon, they had stolen the kissing robots and were bringing them to Tails and Cosmo. By this time Sonic and co. had gotten so bored that they had all walked away. Tails and Cosmo were still shocked, though. Suddenly, the kissing robots kissed Tails and Cosmo!

"Let's see if that worked," said Vector. But suddenly, the Chaotix's eyes popped out! Tails and Cosmo looked like they were mad at each other! They walked away from each other.

"Oh drat, we made them _too _jealous!" exclaimed Vector. All of a sudden, they heard a voice behind them.

"ARE YOU THE ONES WHO STOLE MY ROBOTS? NEVER MIND, I KNOW YOU ARE! YOU'RE GING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

The Chaotix just stood there stiff like statues.

Hmm, this chapter is a little longer than the others. Oh well! ;)


	21. Back to the future, again

Espio secretly turned invisible and went up to Cosmo.

'_This idea from Numbah 006 should work perfectly!' _he thought. Suddenly, he shoved Cosmo into the closet!

Soon:

"You WHAT!" yelled Vector.

"Shoved Cosmo into the closet so Tails could free her!" said Espio.

"She could just open the door, you know," said Vector.

"I locked the door."

But all of a sudden, they heard a bang and a creak.

"Hide!" Espio and Vector ran off. Cosmo opened the door of the bedroom.

"I bet Tails did that," said Cosmo to herself, "He's probably still mad at me!" Her eyes narrowed, "He'll pay for that!"

_Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster Sonic X!_

"I shouldn't be mad at Cosmo. She didn't mean to kiss that robot. It was the robot's fault!" Tails was walking down the hallway. All of sudden, along came Cosmo.

"You! You pushed me into the closet!"

"What?" Tails was scared, "What are you talking about!"

SLAP!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Tails ran off.

Cosmo's eyes turned all watery.

"What have I done?" She ran off.

Vector and Espio had been watching.

"Okay, so that didn't work…" said Espio.

"I told you so!" said Vector.

"Huh?" asked Charmy, who had just arrived, "What's going on?"

"Espio's plan didn't work," said Vector.

"It wasn't my plan, it was Numbah 006's plan!" shouted Espio.

"Whatever," said Charmy.

"But, here's an idea which is a mix between 'Klimuk777, Tamara and MetaGalleom's ideas!" said Vector, reading the book frantically.

"WHAT?" Espio and Charmy yelled at the same time.

"They're all quite similar, so we can put them all together!" explained Vector. So they started talking.

Soon:

"Okay," said Vector, "Mephiles is going to help us tell Tails and Cosmo's future as long as we pay him."

"Uh, one problem," said Espio, "We…don't have any money."

"What!" shouted Vector.

"You used all of our money to buy that book, remember?" said Charmy.

"Oh yeah," said Vector, looking scared now, "Well, we'd better make sure he doesn't find out..."

Soon, Mephiles had arrived secretly. Vector knew that if everyone knew he came, Amy would ask questions about Sonic all day. So they led him into a room secretly.

"Just stay in here, and we'll get Tails and Cosmo," said Vector as the Chaotix left the room. Soon, they came back in disguises, with Tails and Cosmo, who looked worried.

"So you must be Tails and Cosmo," said Mephiles (I don't know Mephiles very well so please no criticism.), "I am going to see into your future!"

"Aren't you evil? Sonic told me you were!" said Tails.

"Who are you?" asked Cosmo.

"I'm Mephiles the Dark, and the reason I'm not attacking you is because those three weirdos paid me to show you this graceful future!"

"Graceful?" asked Cosmo.

"Future?" asked Tails. They were both confused.

"Yes, and I can see some great love in your lives!" said Mephiles, "But, Dark Oak will have an impact on Cosm-"

"Well!" said Vector, as he, Espio and Charmy came forward in their disguises, "We'll help transport you into the future to show you what he means!"

Tails and Cosmo blushed because they knew what he was talking about.

"Here's a time machine," said Espio, as they put a very big box on the floor, which had very weird looking drawings of buttons, "Get inside and we'll transport you to the future!"

"O-kay then…" Tails and Cosmo crawled into the box and blushed because they were squashed in close to each other. The Chaotix picked up the box and ran!

Soon, they arrived. Tails and Cosmo crawled out. The first thing they saw was a sign, which said, 'Wellcoomz 2 ta phewchur!'.

"This is weird…" Cosmo.

"You said it," agreed Tails. All of a sudden, they saw something!

They saw themselves, only they looked like robots. And they saw….children? Tails and Cosmo blushed red. The scenery looked fake. All of a sudden, Cosmo said, "Why are those numbers counting down?"

"NUMBERS COUNTING DOWN!" Tails exclaimed. All of a sudden, the robots exploded, making a fire that made the scene fall apart. Tails and Cosmo ran off, now realising that it was all a trick.

The Chaotix had to extinguish the fire and explain to a very mad-looking Mephiles that they had no money. Mephiles was too tired and confused to get super mad, so he just left.

Ps. Pencil here, and I'd like to say, well, the reason the last two chapters were so long was that I get so many ideas-and I feel like I HAVE to use them all. Maybe you could check if there's another idea already and see if you could make your idea work with theirs, so that it's a bit easier on my part. After all, I am sorta new here, so it's a bit difficult to mix all the ideas without help. Plus, I try to update these every day, but it's just hard. Well, bye for now .


	22. Cosmo!

(Ok, here's a bunch of ideas starting with

MetaGalleom

Numbah 006

(Others will be in the next chapter so please don't suggest anything just yet because I'm not finished with all the ideas.))

"I love Cosmo…" muttered Tails. He was in his room, but he was very nervous.

"I have to tell her today!"

He opened his door and Cosmo walked past.

"Hi Tails!" she said. Tails froze. Then he slammed the door shut and fell over.

"No…I can't tell Cosmo…not yet…"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, came the Chaotix.

"I know how you feel foxy-woxy!" said Vector.

"You! You've been causing trouble for me AND Cosmo!" Tails was mad.

"Listen!" exclaimed Espio.

"To tell Cosmo you love her, you need to use reverse sy-si-sei…"

"Reverse Psychology." Finished Espio.

"You mean…tell her I hate her?"

"I guess so," said Charmy, "But make sure she knows what you mean-!"

"Thanks guys!" Tails was running out of his room.

"Oh, hi Tails!" said Cosmo, "You look cute today!" She blushed upon realising what she had said.

"Well, I really hate you Cosmo!" said Tails in a sarcastic tone, "In fact, I DON'T want to go on a date with you because you're NOT cute!"

Cosmo's eyes started to water. She didn't know about sarcasm.

"Do you really mean that, Tails?" she asked.

"Yes, and I DON'T want to be with you ever again!"

Cosmo raised her arm to slap Tails, but then she stopped.

"Tails, I thought you loved me…"

"I-!"

Cosmo ran off crying.

"Chaotix!" he growled. Then, his eyes watered and he ran back into his room.

"I've got a better idea!" said Charmy, "This book says-!"

"Then it's not your idea!" said Espio, "It's…" he took the book off Charmy, "Numbuh 006!"

"Anyway…" said Vector, snatching the book, "To get Tails and Cosmo together, we need to have Tails save Cosmo just like Mario saves Peach!"

"How are we going to do that?" asked Espio.

"Simple! You knock Cosmo out while you're invisible and hide her somewhere, and then we'll be aliens and have Tails save Cosmo!" said Vector.

"Fine…"

Soon, Espio had turned invisible and was walking towards Cosmo. Suddenly, she realised that she was being followed!

"Hey! Who's there!" yelled Cosmo. But no-one answered. Suddenly, Cosmo tripped over and was knocked out!

From around the corner, came Tails. He was walking when suddenly, he saw Cosmo being dragged around a corner!

"Cosmo…!"


	23. Sorry but your princess

(Numbah 006 and Klimuk777.)

Vector and Charmy were dressed up as aliens.

"Now, have you hidden Cosmo yet, Espio?" asked Vector.

"Yes, but I don't think this plan is going to work…" said Espio.

"Of course it will!" said Charmy, "All we have to do is be easy to beat, but a bit hard."

"Here he comes!" said Vector, hearing footsteps, "Hide!"

Espio turned invisible and slipped out the door as Tails came in.

"Aaaagh!" screamed Tails.

"We have kidnapped Cosmo!" said Charmy.

"Give her back!" shouted Tails.

(They didn't notice Espio had left the spaceship to do something!)

"Never!" shouted Vector.

They ran off!

"Get back here, NOW!" shouted Tails, chasing after them. Vector and Charmy had apparently forgotten how fast Tails was.

(Meanwhile, something very scary looking was grabbing Cosmo out of her hiding spot!)

Tails cornered Vector and Charmy.

"Now to go Mario style!" Tails jumped on Charmy's head and then Vector's. Their costumes fell off.

"Now, hand over Cosmo!"

Sonic came along.

"Sorry but your princess is in another castle!"

Suddenly, Espio came along.

"Um, Tails…"

"Where's Cosmo!" said Tails angrily.

"Someone's in lo-ove!" Sonic teased.

"Um, yeah, about that…"

Suddenly, Black Doom appeared in a spaceship next to them. And he was holding Cosmo!

Tails' eyes narrowed.


End file.
